


Sortie de soirée

by Lizzielose



Series: Through day and night [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: La nuit, il n'y a pas que les chats qui sont de sortis





	

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine ici

Alec marchait seul dans les rues de New York. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et lui faisaient mal. Il était triste et fatigué. Il avait été tellement stupide. Il savait bien que ce jour-là arriverait, mais il avait tellement espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Jace avait une copine, il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, après l'avoir présentée. 

Sa sœur Izzie, ne lui avait lancé qu'un faible sourire désolé. Evidemment c'était son amie. Au fond s'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ça n'était qu'à lui même. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Son frère d'adoption en plus. Il se détestait tellement. 

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il leva enfin les yeux de ses chaussures, à tel point que quelques rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. Il s'installa sur un bac et ferma les yeux de longues secondes, avant de les ouvrir brusquement, se sentant observer. Il l'était. Un homme aux yeux d'une drôle de couleur ambrées. Il était beaucoup trop maquillé. Avec beaucoup trop de paillettes.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est des lentilles de contact. »

Son souffle chaud lui percuta le visage. Il sentait la cigarette à plein nez. Il essayait d'arrêter en ce moment. 

«- Tu ne peux pas te décaler, s'il te plaît, c'est gênant un peu … » murmura-t-il.

«-Tu es sur mon banc je te signale ! »

«-Ah ouais ? Il y a pas écris ton nom en lettre d'or dessus à ce que je sache ! »

L'inconnu pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière lui, il se retourna, et découvrit un nom gravé dans le bois, recouvert de paillettes dorées. Le comble du kitch.

« - Tu t'appelles Magnus Bane ? »

« -Ouaip ! »

« -Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est la vérité ? »

Il avait des cheveux noirs, aussi noir que la nuit, il les secoua légèrement en souriant, avant de sortir son permis de conduire de sa poche de jean rouge. Très voyant par ailleurs. Dans tous les cas il s'appelait bien Magnus Bane. C'était vraiment un nom bizarre quand même.

« -Oh, répondit il simplement. De toute façon que pouvait répondre d'autre. Pas un truc bien trash. C'était plus le style de Jace. Nan, son style à lui, c'était d'éviter les conflits. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ca commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système de devoir à chaque fois s'effacer. Mais ça c'était la faute de Jace, il se mettait toujours en avant. Oubliant ainsi son meilleur ami. Un fois, quand le blond pensait encore qu'il était hétéro, et il le pensait toujours, il l'avait emmené de force à une fête étudiante pour lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Il était resté avec lui, quoi, deux minutes, le temps de lui foutre une bière dans les mains, deux trois capotes dans la poche, pour ensuite se barrer illico et rouler une pelle à la première fille venue. Résultat des courses, il avait passé la soirée assis sur le perron à fumer clopes sur clopes. Il était resté jusqu'à minuit, le strict minimum, et était rentré chez lui. Le lendemain quand son ami lui avait demandé si ça s'était bien passé, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Alors il avait improvisé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec une fille, chez elle, et qu'il était rentré au petit matin chez lui. Tout ça, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur qui habitait avec lui, elle l'avait donc vu rentrer vers minuit passé. Et il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était vachement amusé, loin de là.

« - Alors, beau brun, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves à 4h et demi du matin, sur mon banc, avec une tête de déterrée, » déclara Magnus en s'installant à côté de lui.

« -Comment est ce que tu réagirais toi, si le garçon que t'aime depuis des années te présentait sa copine ? »

« -Ouh, ça fait mal ça, comment ta réagis ? Parce qu'il a dû te la présenter en début de soirée j'imagine, et que c'est loin d'être poli de se casser directement après. »

« -J'ai souris, comme je le fais d'habitude, et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée à me consoler avec la nourriture. Sous les regards noirs de ma frangine Izzie. »

« -Les histoires de cœur, ça passe ou ça casse, et pour toi c'est pas passé. »

« -Je te le fais pas dire. »

« -Je t'aurais bien proposé de me faire passer pour ton petit copain, pour le rendre jaloux, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris ce type à l'air d'être 100% hétéro. »

« -Et en plus dans les films, c'est toujours hyper gnangnan. »

Magnus éclata de rire. Et pourtant il avait dit ça d'une façon tellement blasée. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à être drôle, c'était pas vraiment son genre. Il ne fit qu'un faible sourire poli, légèrement gêné. Et c'était compréhensible.

« -Bon et sinon, tu veux pas, je sais pas moi, essayer de passer à autre chose ? »

« -C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais essayé, ça fait plus de 10 ans que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de lui, peu importe ce que je fais, où je vais, tout me ramène à lui, mes amis, mon travail, tout. »

« -Glauque, bah techniquement, tu me connais grâce à lui, mais en même temps, il l'a pas faite exprès.

« -Alec. »

« -Hein ? »

« -Enfin, je m'appelle Alec. »

« -Ah... Enchanté ! »

Magnus souriait à pleine dents, et même si cela ne faisait qu'une bonne grosse dizaine de minutes qu'il le connaissait, il le trouvait magnifique. Ses cheveux en bataille, qui avaient du être discipliné avec une bonne grosse de gel en début de soirée, le rendaient sexy. Ses yeux ambrés parfaitement mis en valeur par son maquillage. Ses vêtements le laissaient admirer une carrure impressionnante.

Son portable sonna, le coupant dans son admiration. Il eût tout à coup honte de sa sonnerie, la musique de Pirates des Caraïbes. Elle était plus qu'immature, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un gamin face à lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son portable pour savoir qui l'appelait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler sa grimace en voyant la photo et le prénom de son meilleur ami s'afficher. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement pour. Il fallait lui laisser le temps pour réfléchir à sa situation. Pour déterminer s'il devait dire la vérité à son meilleur ami ou non.

« -C'est lui ? » demanda Magnus en pointant la photo du doigt. Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. « Ah ouais ta pas choisis le plus moche non plus. » Il lui lança un regard noir, « quoi ? Oh ça va ! Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! »

Mais pour qui est ce qu'il se prenait ?! De quel droit se permettait-il de l'appeler comme ça. Il déclina l'appel et rangea rageusement en téléphone dans sa poche. Il était vexé et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

« -Tu sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il te rappelle ? »

« -Ouais et alors ? »

« -Ah, il me rappelle l'un de mes ex, un mannequin, super canon, mais beaucoup trop collant. »

Alec roula des yeux, il s'en foutait pas mal que l'un de ses ex soit mannequin, voir complètement en fait. Et puis Jace était pas trop collant, juste un peu trop surprotecteur envers sa famille. Quand ils étaient petits, malgré le fait que ce soit lui l'aîné, c'était toujours le blond qui le défendait quand il se faisait embêter. C'était pathétique et il en avait vraiment honte.

Magnus avait raison, Jace ré-eessaya de le joindre, moins d'une minute plus tard. Il ressortit son téléphone pour raccrocher, une nouvelle fois, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Magnus lui arracha son téléphone des mains, et décrocha.

« -Oui allô ? »

« -[...] » 

« -Non, je ne vous le passerai pas, il est disons plutôt occupé. »

Alec s'écarquilla d'horreur devant le sous-entendu. 

« -[...] » 

« - Bon écoute mon pote, laisse mon mec tranquille et occupe toi de ton cul ! »

Et il raccrocha, il lui rendit son téléphone, avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui enlever. Il commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder.

« -T'es sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il va me poser un tas de question quand je rentrerais, puis me tuer ! »

« -Bah au moins, il ne va plus appeler, et te foutre la paix, et tu viens de faire ton coming-out. Et si jamais il t'embête, je viendrais à ton secours, comme le preux chevalier que je suis. »

« -Je suis pas une putain de princesse, si je veux me défendre je suis parfaitement capable de le faire ! »

Le brun éclata de rire, tandis qu'Alec lui lançait un regard noir. Et en plus il se moquait de lui. 

« -Je voulais pas te vexer, même si te ramener dans mon château ne me gênerait pas plus que ça. »

« -Me ramener dans ton... Mais ça va pas la tête ? » s'écria-t-il. Ce qui le fit repartir dans ses gloussements. Il se calma une grosse poignée de secondes plus tard.

« -Désolé, mais c'était vraiment tentant, au fait maintenant que j'y pense, ça te dirait d'aller boire un café chez moi ? Il va bientôt faire jour, autant bien commencer la journée !

« -Uniquement si tu me jures que tu ne vas me séquestrer ! »

« -Juré! »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et Magnus sortit son téléphone, l'embrassa sur la joue, alors qu'il rougissait violemment, et prit une photo. Le flash l'éblouit. L'asiatique s'éloigna légèrement et observa la photo. Alec l'entendit siffler d'admiration.

« -Je devrais peut être me reconvertir en photographe. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que cette photo est magnifique. »

Et elle l'était, ils étaient magnifiques. Et pourtant il ne s'aimait pas physiquement. Mais là c'était différent. Il souriait légèrement, ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, et certaines mèches lui collaient le visage. Son rougissement contrastait avec sa peau pâle et lui donnait l'air vivant. Pour une fois. Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Et Magnus. Magnus qui l'embrassait sur la joue. Magnus avec son t-shirt noir qui contrastait avec son visage remplis de paillettes multicolores. Magnus avec ses cheveux noirs qui étaient à quelques endroits teints des des couleurs vives.

Il avait l'air heureux, vivant. Et pourtant sur toutes ses photos avec Jace, il était en retrait, pas tout à fait content d'être là. Cette photo était définitivement bien meilleure que les centaines d'autres qu'il avait pu prendre avec son meilleur ami. 

« -Ton insta ? »

« -Hein ? »

« -Donne moi ton insta, pour que je t'identifie dedans. »

« -Oh, c'est « bow_alecL » »

« -J'espère qu'on se reverra tu sais. »

« -Il n'y a pas de raison contre, même si t'es vachement chiant.

« -Ah bah merci ! »

Ils avaient pris leurs cafés en bavardant. Toute animosité entre eux avait disparu. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, et Alec rentra chez lui pour se coucher. Il se réveilla en fin d'après midi et tomba sur Jace qui l'attendant dans son salon. Il lui hurla dessus pendant une dizaine de minutes. Lui rappelant à quel point son attitude était stupide et immature. Ce qui était assez ironique quand on savait que le blond le faisait tout le temps. Puis le sujet dériva sur son homosexualité, et sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, blablabla.

Une fois qu'il fut partis avec Izzie, pour aller chercher des pizzas, il jeta un œil à son portable. Un message de Magnus lui demandait ce qu'il faisait le mardi suivant. Ce qui le fit sourire, et une notification instagram, lui indiquant qu'il avait été identifié dans une photo. Celle de ce matin. La légende le fit froncer des sourcils.

« I've got to fight for your heart, I'm not scared of the dark »


End file.
